Babies Come From Where?
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: He just wanted to know where babies came from! Reborn didn't have to show him everything involved! Tsuna learns that missing school is never a good idea when he needs Reborn to teach him of "reproduction" R27, lemony goodness! Warning: PWP, explicit!


Yami: Hello my peeps, fans, but mostly fellow yaoi fan girls. I'm only in my second week of college, which is going great. My healthy food gauge dropped below freezing, and I'm living off curly fries, ravioli, clam chowder, ramen, and grilled cheese. Not very healthy but I'll hopefully live till Christmas without gaining the freshman fifteen. I said I wouldn't really do anything until at least two months in, but well...the idea struck and I felt the need to write.

Dark: In short, she felt her skills at writing smut were improving, so she had to give a real plot another shot.

Kenshin: We believe she has failed.

Dark: But we're male so our opinions don't matter at all -_-.

Yami: That's right, so get ready for fun!

Summary: He just wanted to know where babies came from! Reborn didn't have to show him everything involved!

Rating: M, for sex, male sex, yaoi, language, and description of the reproductive process, and just because Reborn deserves an M rating.

Genre: Humor, romance, SMUT, which is now a genre!

Warnings: It isn't PWP because it totally has a plot...totally.... anways, the rating goes for the warnings I think.

Dedication: To a certain someone who requested more Reborn/Tsuna love and to another who requested I do a more explicit one shot between them. :D Here you go girls!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

**Babies Come From Where!?**

"And remember class, the reproductive system will be on the test," the teacher told the students. Everyone groaned except for one poor soul.

Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced around, confused. He had been sick for the past week, and had yet to get his missed work from his health class. So it was understandable why he didn't understand why the boys were blushing, and the girls giggling madly. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The teacher left without a backwards glance. Tsuna sighed and walked over to his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Glad to be back at school?" the baseball nut asked, grinning.

Tsuna shook his head. "All our teachers were angry at me for being sick! But I can't help it; even Reborn was making me stay home." Of course, Tsuna couldn't have told his teachers that and expected them to understand the seriousness of that. Reborn, curse lifted and back to his old, very tall, very sadistic self, wouldn't have let Tsuna stay home short of something possibly fatal. Having a hundred and five degree fever for over a week, and a pneumonia scare certainly counted as 'fatal'. Luckily, he pulled through, and Reborn decided he was well enough to return to school.

Gokudera nodded. Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sighed, "So what did I miss? What about the reproductive system? What's that?"

Gokudera choked. Yamamoto stopped laughing. They both blushed ruby red and looked away. Now, despite common belief, Tsuna was not, by any stretch of the imagination, stupid. He was, however, very sheltered. He knew what boobs were, what male didn't. He knew what he had under the 'hood' considering he saw it everyday. But nothing had ever connected any of that stuff together for him. His mother never mentioned it. He had never been given the talk by his father, and until recently, he hadn't had anyone to talk with that stuff about. Sweet, naive Tsuna.

"P-p-perhaps you should ask your father," Yamamoto muttered. The situation just wasn't funny anymore.

"What's wrong Yamamoto-kun?" a voice asked. The trio turned to see Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome there. It was Kyoko who had spoken.

"I don't know what the reproductive system is," Tsuna admitted without a thought. "I've been sick."

Chrome turned as red as her fellow guardians. Hana groaned. Kyoko and Haru giggled helplessly. Finally, Hana said, in a rather disgusted voice. "It's where babies come from! Come on Sawda, I thought you weren't that stupid!"

Gokudera started yelling. With a sigh, for he was too used to this, Tsuna excused himself before Hana kicked his right-hand-man in the balls as she always did when they fought.

Leaving his violent friends behind, Tsuna left the school, considering who he could ask next. Well there was always Mukuro, but Reborn had recently warned him to watch out because the male half of the mist guardian was getting 'horny'. Tsuna hadn't bothered to ask what horny meant. By the way Reborn said it, he had a feeling he didn't want to know. So Mukuro was out. Who else was around?

Dino wasn't in town, and wouldn't be for another week. The test was tomorrow. He couldn't wait. There was always his mom, but so far, the females just kept giggling. Shouichi maybe…no…he was studying for his college entrance exams. Spanner was out of the question, because he was only smart in mechanics. Dr. Shamal was just plain weird, so he was no.

His cell phone vibrated. Taking it out his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID. Colonnello. "Mushi mushi."

"Hey, kora!" the Italian's voice practically yelled through the phone. "We need you over at the place, kora."

"Why?"

"You forgot, kora? You have a lesson with Lal and me tonight."

Since starting high school, Tsuna had been tutored by almost all the Arcobaleno in various fields. All except Viper, or Mammon, she refused to teach him anything without payment, and besides, she was with the Varia, who still held some animosity towards him. An idea popped into his head. Reborn would probably be there to oversee his training! And if not, he could always ask Colonnello, or Fong. Or maybe Skull if he was there. He wouldn't bother with Verde, who would explain it to him, no doubt, but with a lot of words he neither knew nor cared to learn.

He ended the call and jogged towards the edge of town. The Arcobaleno house backed up against a dense wood with a wall as tall as the three story house separating the backyard from the line of trees. For safety's sake. The basement belonged to Verde, first floor was the living quarters, and public display area, second was training rooms, and third was bedrooms. There was also an attic soundproofed so people could go in there, play loud music or mediate without disturbing, or being disturbed. The place was always inhabited by at least one Arcobaleno, and rarely by all.

Today, it housed Luche, who had her daughter and granddaughter visiting, Skull, Fong, Verde, Lal, Colonnello, and Reborn was there as well. He was greeted by a kiss from baby Uni, Aria, and Luche, a nod from Skull, an offer of tea from Fong, and three slaps on the head from his three main tutors. Verde was down in his laboratory and was not to be disturbed till dinner.

Before Tsuna could ask his question, Lal and Colonnello dragged him out back for training. Training with them included fifty laps around the house, one hundred push-up, and one hundred sit-ups. And that was just his warm up. Then he had to do a hundred laps, half of them done with his flame engaged. After that, two hundred push-ups and sit-ups, also half with the flame on. Then lunges, squats, two hundred laps around the pool, and finally a spar with one of them. After that, he had to warm down, which involved fifty repetitions of sit-ups, push-ups, and laps around the house. And he had to finish all of this within three hours.

Sweating, panting, Tsuna all but collapsed at the dining table. Luche gave him a big glass of water and filled his plate first: mash potatoes, spaghetti, meat sauce, garlic bread, string beans, and Italian sausages. (DX I MISS REAL D INNERS!!!) He dug in happily.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was finished eating, and happily chatting. Verde was asking Tsuna about his science class, chemistry, and mocking the public school system. "Making a gummy bear emit a pink light is simple. I could show you a real explosion!"

"Verde," Aria said warningly. The scientist rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me," Tsuna said, putting down his third glass of water. "I needed to ask you all something." Looking at Reborn and Colonnello, who were talking in low whispers about something probably considered illegal by the women at the table, he asked. "Where do babies come from?"

The room, which had been filled with talk and laughter only seconds before, fell deathly silent. Even little Uni turned to gawk at Tsuna.

At last, someone found their voice. Too bad it was Verde. "You're joking right? I know that public schools fail to teach so much but I thought they at least taught the reproductive system!"

"They do," admitted Tsuna. "But I was sick. And it's on the test, which is tomorrow."

Lal, Luche, and Aria giggled. Skull turned red. Fong was too busy trying to get the tea out of his lungs. Verde sighed. Colonnello and Reborn both smirked. "Well you see kid," Colonnello started seriously. "When a man and a woman really love each other…"

"Colonnello!" hissed Lal.

"They have sex," finished Reborn, and both started laughing.

"What's sex?"

The laughter stopped. Fong choked on his tea again and started turning blue. Skull left the room quickly. Verde groaned. The girls burst into laughter.

"You're serious?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded.

With a sigh, the sun assassin stood up and grabbed Tsuna. "Looks like I'll have to show you." Fong fell out of his chair, struggling to breathe through the tea in his lungs. Colonnello hooted. Luche and Aria clapped their hands, positively howling with laughter. Lal blushed. Verde decided now was a good time to go back to his lab.

"Go to the meditation room!" he called up the stairs. "I don't want to hear anything." He slammed the door to the basement shut. Once downstairs, he turned on some music just incase Reborn didn't heed his words.

Tsuna was confused. How could Reborn show him where babies came from? He knew it took a man and a woman. That much was obvious because all kids had moms and dads. But sex… His thoughts were interrupted as Reborn shoved him into the meditation room and walked in after him, shutting and locking the door. Instantly, the sounds from downstairs went mute.

"Reborn, what…" He turned around and stopped, staring. Reborn was very close to him, so close he could feel the heat coming off the other man. There was a smirk on his tutor's face that made him very nervous. "Re…born…"

"I said I'd show you." Reaching out, Reborn caught Tsuna's wrist, pulled him around and pushed him against the nearest wall. "It's more fun this way," he whispered, leaning down till their lips were almost touching. "The reproductive process usually starts with a man and woman who love each other or are horny and looking for a good fuck." He grabbed Tsuna's other wrist and pulled them over his head. "Then, when in the right place, they start with something called foreplay, to get the mood going." His lips captured Tsuna's quivering one. Tsuna struggled to get free.

Pulling back ever so slightly, the hitman bit the trembling bottom lip. Tsuna let out a gasp of pain. Taking the invitation, Reborn drove his tongue into the hot cavity, exploring every inch and surface. Against his will, a moan sounded in Tsuna's throat as the taller male's experienced tongue sucked and pulled at his own. He was so into the kiss, he didn't even notice when his wrists were free. Talented hands slipped under his shirt, running along his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He shivered and moaned again.

Reborn pulled away completely this time with an audible pop. They remained connected by a single spider web thin strand of saliva that broke as Reborn continued his lecture. "Sex usually starts with just a kiss, and then moves on to other things. The entire purpose of the foreplay is to get both partners very hot and aroused, which is defined in this situation as to stimulate sexually." He stopped to look at his work. Tsuna was staring up at his, jaw slightly slack, eyes minutely glazed, and a red blush high in his cheeks. He looked drunk. Reborn smirked. "Next is usually something like this." He leaned down, lips resting against the petal soft ones once again. Tsuna gave in much easier this time, opening his mouth and greedily taking in Reborn's tongue. A whine escaped him when the warm lips left his bruised one, to trail down his jaw and throat.

All while the gifted mouth was leaving little red bits along his neck and collarbone, Reborn's hands were pushing up the white button up shirt, rough hands running along smooth pale skin. When his fingers found two perk buds, Tsuna let out a loud mewl and arched almost painfully. Arms wrapped around Reborn's shoulders, holding on as if for dear life. Reborn chuckled deep in his throat. "You're rather sensitive to this," he whispered. "To think you know nothing of what I'm about to show you."

"Re…Reborn," Tsuna panted. "Pl…ngh…" Another wanton cry escaped his lips as the flat of his tutor's tongue ran along one of the soft pink nipples. He bucked and writhed against the older man as the agile muscle licked him again and again before moving on to the other, leaving the one behind cold and red. "Ngh! Ahh…ha…Re-born…"

"That's just the first part of the foreplay usually," Reborn dictated. "After that, there is usually more teasing." His tongue ran along the expanse of soft sweet skin, going lower and lower. "And there is always a lot of begging involved."

"Pl…ngh…a-aaaah…" Tsuna couldn't make a single coherent word, reduced to wanton mewls and moans and cries and keens. Each time Reborn pulled away from him, if only for a second, he'd let out desperate keens, trying to push closer to the man, and each time the hit man found a particularly sensitive place, like around his navel, he'd moan loudly or cry out. And each time, he could feel Reborn smirking against the skin of his stomach.

Reborn finally pulled away completely and took another look at his student. Tsuna was barely managing to stand up. His back was flush against the wall, legs shaking, fingers digging into Reborn's shoulders. Glazed honey eyes gazed into his obsidian ones lustfully with a fair amount of confusion mixed in. He smirked. Soon enough, he'd remove that confused look. But for now, it was cute. "You look simply adorable," chuckled Reborn before pulling him down to his knees and all but slamming him against the wall.

He didn't give Tsuna a chance to recover his breath. Even as Tsuna gasped Reborn leaned forward smashing their lips together in a sweet, hot kiss. His hands made quick work of Tsuna's pants, and within seconds, both button and zipper were undone. Tsuna moaned deeply into the kiss as Reborn worked his pants and boxers off his hips, freeing his throbbing need. A bit of skillful maneuvering and both articles were thrown across the room, leaving Tsuna in nothing but a white button up shirt that was soaked through with sweat and bunched up around his shoulders. With a tsk, Reborn removed that as well.

"Gah! Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed when his shirt came off as well. He tried to cover up, only to find himself pushed flush against the warm floor Reborn almost doubling him over as he rested the teen's knees against his own broad shoulders. A gentle kiss was placed on his already bruised lips. "Ngha…Reborn," he keened, writhing painfully when the tutor did nothing after that little kiss. "Please…"

"I'm still teaching you," Reborn breathed into his student's ear, one hand gently stroking the boy's weeping member, the other slowly nearing his entrance. The cries coming from his student's throat were music to Reborn's ears. In that same hushed tone, he added, "At this time the man would usually shove his very erect cock into a woman's private area, which is located where a male's penis is. But since we're both male here, we'll make do with this." And before Tsuna could even begin to comprehend the words, one callused finger pushed into him.

Pain ripped through the pleasurable sensation that had been thrumming through his body. With a hoarse sob, he tried to pull away, struggling against the horrible pain assaulting his virgin hole. "Reborn!" He all but sobbed, "stop! Please…nnnhg! It hurts…it hurts…" Tears leaked out of glazed honey eyes.

Reborn leant forward and kissed away the tears. "Shhh Tsuna, get used to the pain, I'll make it feel better soon," he promised. Whimpering, Tsuna nodded, and tried his best to relax against the foreign feeling. "That's right, just relax, it'll be worth it soon." He inserted another finger, and waited till the tortured cries quieted before he scissored the two fingers, stretching the younger male. Tsuna's breath was coming in short, ragged pants now, sobs tearing from his throat. He was about to tell Reborn to stop when the expert fingers inside of him struck a bundle of nerve.

His face twisted with pleasure was certainly the cutest face he'd yet seen, Reborn thought to himself as he stroked the spot again and watched Tsuna writhe. It was even more entertaining when he bucked and tried to get closer when only moments before, he had wanted Reborn to stop.

"Well Tsuna?"

"Harder!" He cried, his face red when he realized he was begging. "Ple-please! Ngh!" His back arched painfully when his prostate was pressed again. He didn't even notice a third finger being inserted.

"So easy," sighed Reborn, kissing the boy's sweaty forehead. When he removed his fingers, Tsuna mewled in despair. Ignoring the Vongola's cries, Reborn undid his own pants. He sighed when his throbbing erection was freed and without wasting time, positioned himself just right to take his student's virginity.

Tsuna's wanton mewls stopped the second he felt something much bigger than a couple of fingers trying to force its way in. For one long moment, he forgot how to breathe and a tearing pain erupted from his backside. "Re-re-reborn!" he sobbed, clinging tighter to his tutor. "Stop! Hu…ngh…hurts!" Salty tears spilled from his eyes, leaving wet tracks in their wake. "Ahhhhhhhh! Ah!" Strong arms wrapped about his trembling frame to hold his tight.

"Shhh," Reborn breathed, even as he pushed further in. He didn't stop until he had completely sheathed himself in the tight sheath that was Tsuna's body. "Just relax," he told him gently, fingers tangling in the brown locks. "It'll feel better in a minute." Watery honey eyes gazed up at him. He must have seen something in those black eyes, because Tsuna struggled to regain his breath.

Out of mercy, Reborn waited until Tsuna had adjusted enough before he pulled out and thrust back in; slow at first, then faster, with growing speed and greater need. With every thrust, Tsuna choked. Rolling his hips, Reborn thrust in deeper, trying to hit that sweet spot. By the euphoric cry Tsuna gave, he was willing to bet he had hit it at last. "Like it? This is what is generally accepted as the process of conception. Baby making. Some call it love making, or sex, or fucking, whatever you like, it all goes towards the same thing, getting the semen, which carries sperm, into a woman's uterus so that one sperm attaches to an egg released from the ovaries. From there, a baby is made. Understand?" He thrust in again, Tsuna meeting him halfway this time.

"Reborn!"

A chuckle. "Louder Tsuna," he whispered, leaning in so they were staring into each others' eyes. "Scream my name louder while I take you to heaven." Tsuna complied, screaming his tutor's name as loud as he possibly could with each inward thrust that struck that perfect, sweet spot.

Neither was sure how long they went on for. Tsuna wasn't coherent at all, too taken in by the pleasure coursing through his veins. Reborn didn't give a fuck. He was having too much fun, watching the erotic look that passed over Tsuna's face each time he thrust into the boy's smaller body, listening to the beautiful screams of his name from his student's lips. Reaching down, he grasped the teen's neglected cock and gave it two hard pumps. Tsuna's screams went up several octaves, and his breathes got shorter. He'd come soon.

The loudest, highest scream yet ripped from Tsuna's throat as the tight coils of pleasure within him finally broke, his back arching so much he felt he was about to snap in two. The muscles tightened around Reborn, making him gasp. "Gods! Re-reborn…" he gasped, chest heaving as he went limp in Reborn's arms, who followed only a few seconds later.

Reborn slid out, dripping cum on the attic's padded floor. He'd have to clean that up. Later of course. Tsuna looked up at him through half lidded eyes. He accepted the breathless kiss Reborn pressed against his swollen lips before asking softly, "Is that everything?"

"If the egg and sperm combine, nine months later, a baby is born," Reborn finished as he quickly redid his pants, pulled off his shirt and slid it over Tsuna's head. "But yes, I think that's about it." Tsuna sighed in relief as Reborn stood, picking him up as well. "You can rest now."

"m'kay," yawned the younger male. He was asleep before Reborn reached the third floor landing. Colonnello was waiting there with a towel and a fresh shirt.

"Figured you need them, kora," he explained, smirking. "Looks like the sound proofing is perfect, I couldn't hear a thing, even when I stood right by the door.

"Looking for pointers when you try bedding Lal?"

"Oh no, I've already got that planned out, kora. Just a friendly bit of curiosity." With a laugh, he descended the stairs. Shaking his head, Reborn slipped into the bed room reserved for his use while staying at the house. Without much difficulty, he managed to get into bed, still cradling his sleeping lover.

As he laid down, Tsuna tucked so perfectly against him, the boy woke, and yawned sleepily. "Go back to sleep," Reborn ordered. "You'll need it."

"Reborn," Tsuna asked, sounding half asleep. "Guys can't have babies right?"

"Of course not," snorted the hitman. "It's physically impossible."

"m'kay." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Good job Sawada," his health teacher said, handing back the test. "I'm quite happy to see you took incentive and looked up the information on the reproductive system on your own." He moved on while Tsuna stared at the 110 on his paper.

"Wow!" Yamamoto gasped, gaping at the paper. "How'd you get that?"

"I answered the bonus questions right," Tsuna replied.

"Who finally answered your question?" Gokudera asked out of curiosity.

Tsuna blushed slightly and answered, "Reborn." Noticing the blush on their friend's face, neither guardian questioned further. Mentally, Tsuna was cheering. Reborn had promised him another 'lesson' should he get an A on the test. He was looking forward to it.

.

.

.

Omake Theater!

_The Authoress Is A Bitch_

Tsuna glared reproachfully at Reborn from his place on the couch in the Arcobaleno home. He was eight months pregnant, felt fat and as big as a blimp. He was sick all the time, and in pain, and tired and kept getting hot flashes, and his chest hurt, and his life was generally miserable. And it was all Reborn's fault. "I hate you!" he cried. "You said boys couldn't get pregnant!"

"They're not supposed to be able to!" Reborn retorted. "It only happens in twisted fan fictions based off of animes and shows, or Harry Potter! Not in real life!"(look up HP mpreg O_O fucking lot of them)

"Then explain this!" Tsuna indicated his enlarged stomach. "I assure you it isn't because I've eaten too much. Besides, food doesn't keep kicking me in the ribs!"

Reborn sat next to his lover and the mother of his child, absently rubbing the large bulge. The child inside kicked. "It almost feels like some twisted, sick yaoi otaku bitch is dictating our movements, and giving birth to these strange things." (Fuck! They're on to me!) Shaking his head at the absurd idea, he leaned over and kissed Tsuna. "Oh well, at least we've got the next Vongola heir."

Colonnello and Lal clapped proudly when Tsuna sent Reborn through a wall with one punch.

* * *

Yami: Where is the romance you ask? All you saw was Reborn fucking Tsuna out of his mind. That's because, secretly, Reborn has been kissing Tsuna all along, since he broke the curse. There's totally romance there! You just need to make up the backstory lol.

Dark: Ewwwww

Kenshin: THIS ONE'S EYES!

Yami: How childish, I think I did much better. And really, who wouldn't find this story good? Maybe non-yaoi lovers but who cares about them XD. Hope you enjoyed the story, and the Omake totally didn't happen. I just had to put it because Mpreg makes me giggle.

R&R my peeps and maybe I'll write the ever so lemon filled story that is brewing in my head involving Reborn being Tsuna's master. -cackles evilly-

Apologies for any errors, this is un-beta-ed because I wrote it last night while everyone was asleep.


End file.
